


Dragon Age II: A Series of Stories

by ScifiSOS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Alternate Timelines, Chaptered, F/F, F/M, Jumping Timelines, M/M, One Shot, PWP kinda, Possible Character Death or Character Death, Possible violence, Sexual Content, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScifiSOS/pseuds/ScifiSOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variant and various number of stories that occur in the world of Dragon Age or with the characters of Dragon Age 2 (probably some snippets of DAO/A characters). There is no specific order to this madness, but you can expect the story to focus on Hawke and Fenris. You may see several different Hawke’s, male or female. These stories are mostly one-shots or two-shots, if it goes more then I’m just really stuck on that character or that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story One: In the Three Years

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : AU, different timelines, sex, several Hawke’s, PWP, maybe OOC, fighting, jumping timelines, and so on and so forth. If I write something that has Triggers, I'll be sure to warn ya.
> 
> **Sources for some Dragon Age facts and what not** : Dragon Age Wiki (Origins, Awakening, DA2) | Under Trivia: "Fenris primarily swears in Tevene, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He has one of the few sound-sets that never actually yells during combat."
> 
> This is not edited and I'm not the best at writing in general. So hey, if my bad grammar or spelling gives you a headache feel free to look away. Criticism is welcome as long as it helps me better myself and my writing :).

Fenris peered at her under his eyelashes, his green eyes glaring angrily. He held his cup of ale tightly, his jaw locked into an angry scowl. The noise muted to his ears as he watched her tuck a golden strand of hair behind her ear. His eyes traveled back to the table with her slim, calloused hand. 

He hunched further, eyes glancing away when a hand brushed against hers. Fenris bent his head, allowing strands of his hair to fall over his face. He let out a string of silent curses in Tevene. _That mage. That abomination._

He took a swig of his ale, wishing to wash out that bitter taste of anger and regret.

It has been three years since he walked away from her. Three long years of watching her distance herself, accepting her polite friendly but standoffish smile every day for two weeks. Then watching as it went into a genuine friendly smile after. 

Fenris inhaled, vaguely registering Isabella embellishing a naughty story. He remembered the day she cut her hair. He remembered it long, as his naked fingers curled into those soft strands as he took her. He still wondered if she cut it to forget how his fingers gripped and slide down its length before pulling. How he kissed a few strands before his mind took over and turned him to a coward. 

He refocused his eyes when Varric asked if he wanted another pint. He quickly declined and his eyes traveled back to the woman on his mind.

_Hawke._

Aliana Hawke is a creature he should hate. She is a mage. She supports the mages.

He knew that wasn't completely true. She understood the need for the Templars and the Chantry. She did not agree with the strict ‘prison’ life however.

Hawke is indeed a strange woman. She had no tolerance for blood magic. Yet she remained friendly to a blood mage. She knew the dangers of demons, but walked alongside an abomination. He closed his eyes. She loves her magical abilities, but still remains his friend. She is sarcastic, compassionate, merciful, vengeful, frustrating…

She carries the magic that has soiled his life. Yet she carries that ray of light all slaves hope for and fear.

Love.

Fenris swallowed. As much as he hates it, he could very easily fall in love with Hawke. Perhaps he has already, but those thoughts are something he does not want to delve into. He couldn’t.

He let his eyes wander along Hawke's figure, his eyes returned to her face only to see her vibrant green eyes smiling at him. She winked and returned to her chat with Merrill. He watched as she put on a flirty smile and did her best to woo the clueless Dalish woman.

He knew that she had…relations with others after. Mostly visits to the Blooming Rose, other times she just flirted within their group. As far as he knew, she never actually met with any of them. He didn’t exactly stay celibate either, meeting up with Isabella for a quick fuck now and then.

Despite that, it did not stop the burning jealousy when he caught her during those flirtatious rendezvous. He let another curse out before finishing his ale. He stood up quickly and left the tavern, ignoring the calls after him.

In the three years that have past, it seems that Hawke remains to be the only woman on his mind.


	2. Story Two: Always Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marian Hawke and Fenris are always moving, always on the run. Though, recently, they are just stuck for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : Not related to first chapter.
> 
> Welp, I'm surprised I'm awake since it is 5AM. Haven't slept a wink. So there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. All these stories are me winging it. So don't have high expectations here lol.  
> ...That summary sucks btw. hehe :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!

Marian Hawke enjoyed having a wild life. It always felt thrilling to know she couldn’t stay in one place. She has always been the responsible one, taking on a heavy weight on her shoulders. So leaving Kirkwall was – _is_ a blessing.

It is a sad memory too, Aveline was the first she had to say goodbye to. The stubborn redhead refused to leave Kirkwall in this state and they had shook hands with the promise of maintaining correspondence. 

The rest of them had taken a ship to Ferelden. Marian and Bethany were so anxious and excited to return home. As they entered Denerim’s port, she remembered the time her family passed through here before moving on. A stream of memories of their life here passed quickly and the one that stuck is when she pushed Carver into the mud. Oh, that boy could hiss and growl even then. She laughed at her memories, squeezed Fenris’s hand before letting go. Her friend’s reactions to her enthusiastically jumping off ship and onto the dock was amusing.

As soon as the others got off, they headed off into the Pearl. A quick run-in with Isabella nearly put Marian into a terrible mood until her old friend apologized for taking off. The patch up was thin and barely lasted the weeks they stayed in Denerim. 

Soon they left, leaving Varric and Merrill behind. Her hairy dwarf had planned on establishing a network in Ferelden and believed Denerim was a good start. It was a happy goodbye, seeing as they left on a light humorous note. Varric just couldn’t stand to make a human cry after all.

Merrill stayed in Denerim’s Alienage. After her failed attempt to help her clan and Kirkwall’s Alienage, she decided to help there. Marian happily shared some funds to help Merrill get started, along with a ball of twine in case the elf got lost. The farewell was dreamy, seeing as Merrill didn’t really give them the chance to feel sad.

Bethany, her sweet sister, left with a caravan of merchants heading towards Lothering. She missed her home. They reminisced about the days they spent and Bethany craved some sort of connection with her mother and father again. Lothering was her choice. This was the hardest goodbye, but both sisters left with tearstain faces, understanding, forgiveness and love in their hearts.

Anders left soon after, though Marian could care less as where he disappeared to. She supported mages, but his actions had created canyons between them. That friendship never repaired. There are whispers of a mage who preaches about Hawke’s and her support of mages cause. It didn’t matter though, because rumors whispered about Seekers searching for the Champion of Kirkwall. 

Fenris and Marian were camping in the Hinterlands, on their way to Redcliffe, when a messenger pigeon arrived from Varric. The news was not well received and Fenris was convinced her life was in danger. She had been tired of being responsible by then too. It started out as an unhappy decision, but Hawke soon found joy in being on the run.

They stayed in Ferelden for two years, before leaving to Orlais. Fenris and Marian scowled at the gaudy attire of nobles, so they often found themselves in the more “lively” parts of town. They enjoyed fighting site by side. Her and her daggers, him and his broadsword. They danced with their blades, taking jobs against the Cartel, Bandits, Raiders, Slavers, and more.

It did not last long, however, because Orlais is where the Seekers of Truth were. At the news of their return, they left. The two of them traveled through Nevarra and the Free Marches then took a ship to reach Antiva. 

They have been here for eight months.

Marian smiled, listening to the sounds of the Tavern Inn. They have been stuck here really. Good news struck and it was not safe to move – according to her broody elf at least. She snuggled into the mattress she laid in and sighed happily. Her fingers caressing her swollen belly.  
Five months ago, she had scared Fenris with a faint spell. As long as they have known each other, the only faint spells they suffered from was blood loss. They were just passing through Rialto when it happened. Marian brushed it off easily, though it didn’t reassure either of them much. The journey to Salle was horrible. Marian vomited nearly every morning and her dizzy spells were reoccurring. When they finally reached the city, they found the nicest inn they could afford. Fenris hovered silently over her for days when rest was not helping. Finally he had gone to find a physician, who declared her pregnant.

The rest of that day was hard. Fenris had no idea what to do about them and their unborn child. It took him a few hours to even admit they were having a child. It angered her, but she knew this might have stemmed from his experience as a slave. She recalled when she had awakened in the middle of the night to him talking to her ‘sleeping’ form the day after.

 _“Marian, I will protect you and our child even if it means my life. Nothing will take you away from me.”_ He had kissed the small of her neck lightly before muttering in Tevene.

The days past and now, he seemed excited and anxious for his child. He lips forming his handsome half-smile more often than not. He sometimes let himself go and pondered what the child would look like. They both feared that the child would be born of magic, though surprisingly no arguments stemmed from the possibility. Her love claimed he would care for his child no matter what. 

Marian hummed and patted her belly. “What story shall I tell you next? Oh! Perhaps when your father ran into a pack of wolves? They took to him like he was their alpha, which is silly because of what his name means.” She pretended to ponder. “Imagine! Living out in the wilds with a pack of wolfs and surrounded by the forest, your father howling in the moonlight whilst I cook supper at home.”

A deep chuckle came from the doorway. Marian looked up and smiled brightly. Fenris and his white haired, spikey glory stood leaning against doors casing. “What tales you craft for our child Marian.” He walked to her and sat halfway on the bed. His hand rested on the side of her protruding stomach gently. “Surely you would be the one running with the wolves while I prepare supper. Saves our child from charred meat and tasteless stew.”

Marian laughed. “Too true! It is a wonder how I survived! It was always Mother or Bethany who cooked. I was too fascinated by daggers to care.”

Fenris chuckled softly before leaning down for a soft kiss. She studied his face as he pulled away. They have both aged well, though Marian though Fenris more so than her. He had wrinkles, though it made her happy that it wasn’t just from burrowing his brows all the time. He smiled a lot more after they left Ferelden. Frowned a lot still, but the smiles were more frequent. His hair is cut to be a bit shorter, but still kept a little of his bangs. His body seemed more toned which is a definite bonus to having a warrior for a lover. His body language calm and relaxed, a big difference to how he was when they first met.

He seemed to become softer with age, despite all that spikey armor he still wore from time to time.

She smiled again and pulled him down for another kiss. They broke apart when Hawke let out a small gasp, her hand moving to where her child kick. Fenris’s hand quickly slithered under hers. His green eyes wide and glistening with happiness. That handsome smile quirking up as their baby kicks his hand.

Marian Hawke kept smiling. Her cheeks were hurting and her feet were swollen but life on the run is thrilling and exciting, even if they were stuck for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any information was wrong. Again, Dragon age wiki was my source, mostly looking at its maps and what not ._.;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This isn't going to be updated in a schedule but I'll try updating as fast as I can. I do have class and homework to worry about after all.


End file.
